


what

by cursedbees



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Other, i dont even know what the fuck this is myself, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursedbees/pseuds/cursedbees
Summary: this is straight up the workings of a random fanfic generator. i just plugged in random shit and joey and mitchs names. it made me laugh a lot harder than it should have





	what

jonas wagner was thinking about mitch mueller again. mitch was a cute brute with lanky arms and small tummy.

jonas walked over to the window and reflected on his slow surroundings. He had always hated hell sellwood with its handsome, huge highschool. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel happy.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a cute figure of mitch mueller.

jonas gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was an uptight, silly, soda drinker with tall arms and short tummy. His friends saw him as an attractive, angry angel. Once, he had even made a cup of tea for a grieving puppy.

But not even an uptight person who had once made a cup of tea for a grieving puppy, was prepared for what mitch had in store today.

The rain hammered like running dogs, making jonas grumpy. jonas grabbed a shiny stuffed seal that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

As jonas stepped outside and mitch came closer, he could see the vain smile on his face.

mitch gazed with the affection of 7455 ignorant bumpy butterflies. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want kiss."

jonas looked back, even more grumpy and still fingering the shiny stuffed seal. "mitch, i'm scared," he replied.

They looked at each other with in love feelings, like two teeny, tart turtles yelling at a very handsome highschool reunion, which had rock music playing in the background and two loving uncles loving to the beat.

jonas regarded mitch's lanky arms and small tummy. "I feel the same way!" revealed jonas with a delighted grin.

mitch looked sad, his emotions blushing like a straight, steep stuffed shark.

Then mitch came inside for a nice drink of soda.

THE END


End file.
